The present device is in the field of dropped object prevention. More particularly, the present device is in the field of creating attachment points on tools to prevent dropped objects.
Most tools in use for construction and maintenance have either a hole or other relatively easy way of creating an attachment point. However, there are various tools on which it is difficult to create an attachment point due to their straight nature, slightly tapered handle, closed handle, or lack of handle, such as pinch bars, pry bars, digging bars, torque wrenches, breaker bar ratchets, clamps, larger spanner wrenches, larger open end wrenches, larger box style wrenches, larger combination wrenches, larger open end wrenches, sledge hammers, power tools with triggers, such as drills and saws, and other tools.
In the past, simple cinches have been used in an effort to prevent a dropped tool from falling and damaging something or injuring someone below the work site. With such a cinch, a strap is utilized, having a closed ring at one end and a loop at the other. The ring end is passed through the closed loop, or the like and pulled tight. The tool is secured in the loop that is formed by the ring end passing through the closed loop. Regardless of how tight the cinch is pulled, it is prone to loosening as the tool is being used, which can result in the tool slipping through the cinch. Subsequently, if the tool is dropped with the cinch compromised, the tool may be damaged, or it may cause injury to objects or persons below the work site. While additional measures can and have been employed, i.e., tying knots, taping the cinch loop to the tool, even these do not provide the requisite security.
It is to the above disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art that the present disclosure is directed.